He Loves the Pain
by The-Bubbling-Pipe
Summary: Pip loves the way Damien hurts him. Dip. Extended Version.


**I do not own South Park.**

**Ooo it's the extended version! Please tell me if you think it's super bad**

**Warning:**** Gore, Sex and probably language. **

**Enjoy!**

Pip Pirrup. My fallen angel. He fell from above to live an eternal existence with me in hell.

His soft white skin was back and blue every morning. His locks of gold were matted, covered in blood and sweat. His wide blue eyes were filled with tears from the pain of walking. And his wings were torn and broken, bones sticking out at odd angles.

My fallen angel looked like this every morning because I am somewhat of a sadist. Blood, breaking bones, pain. It all turned me on. Sounds sick but I would resist these urges if it wasn't for the fact that he loves it just as much as me.

And every night his skin would be healed, his bones repaired, his hair combed and clean, and his wings would be pristine once more. Every night my fallen angel would be perfect again. Ready for me to destroy again.

He lay on our bed dressed in a pristine white gown. White reminded me of innocence, of good. I enjoyed destroying it. He got off on seeing his own blood seep through.

It starts off gentle. Gentle for us that is. My lips trail his neck, fangs grazing and piercing his soft skin. His blood tempts me. I must have more.

His white gown becomes ripped by my demon claws. But I don't stop at the material. I continue to slash until his skin is destroyed and ribs poke through the bloody mess. I reach in and snap every one of those ribs. Each snap is bliss to my ears. But not as much as each tiny gasp, somewhere between pain and pleasure, that accompanies the snap.

I smear his own scarlet blood to his lips, which he greedily laps up. I push my own lips on his, tasting the sweet coppery taste, stabbing my fangs through his lower lip and dragging them up. What remains are torn shreds of flesh and more of that delectable blood.

I push my top off. I wanted to feel the slick of blood on my skin. I wanted to feel the gaping hole in his chest. I wanted to feel the pulsing of his heart directly on my chest.

I force his arms up over his head. I then continue to push them back until I hear a satisfying pop. He was defenceless. Just the way I like it.

He was looking up at me with pleading blue orbs. I decide I would give in to his stare. Those eyes were too pretty to deny.

I flip him over, face pressed to the sheets, a needy moan escaping his throat. I rid myself of my own pants, wanting this just as much as he. I then rip through the bottom of the gown, with teeth and claws alike, revealing his rear and lower back. Deep gauges line this area, like a map scarred on his porcelain skin. I decided my angel could be teased some more.

I begin to lick and suck at his lower back. Before long this turned to biting and shredding tears off. Soon dark red kidneys were revealed and a pale spine jutted out. These pallid bones made an almost musical noise when I ran my claw along them.

The whimpering I heard told me he was getting impatient. And I'm not one to keep my love waiting.

Reaching around I shoved my hand in his chest, brushing his pulsing heart, and lathering it with blood. It worked as surprisingly good lube.

I inserted one clawed finger inside his entrance and began to move it in and out. The moans exiting my love were nothing compared to what they would be.

A second and third digit were inserted, slashing and tearing his insides, before they were pulled out.

I move around to his front, my cock in his face and command him to suck. His torn lips wrap around my member, tongue swirling around it. When he pulled back my member was thickly covered in a mixture of blood and spittle.

I was again positioned behind him and slowly slip in. Warmth encases me instantly and I can feel a warm liquid; blood.

I begin to thrust in and out, while he attempts to rock back and forth without the use of his arms. My hands find his hips, where my thumbs sink down and pop each of his kidneys. A loud moan is heard at both of these pops. I reach around to grab his erect cock, pumping it in time with my thrust, grazing it slightly from base to tip. I can feel him twitching beneath me, indicating he was close.

When I feel both our orgasms looming, his wings I begin to attack. I tear them from their place, break the bones with snaps, and chew on the remains lasting on his back.

And it is to this that we both come. Me deep inside him, becoming pink when mixed with blood. Him on the bed where he would afterward sleep.

Every night he goes to bed like this. Every morning it is slightly better. And every evening he is ready to be destroyed again.

He gave up heaven for this. And he loves every second of it.

**Wow. That was...gruesome.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
